TAKE ME HOME
by Anncovy
Summary: Park Chanyeol sangat membenci musim dingin. Namun semua berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekboem, pria yang membuat Chanyeol mulai menyukai musim dingin. Baekboem memiliki suatu rahasia yang tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan senyuman Chanyeol. Baekboem berjanji akan menemui Chanyeol ditempat mereka bertemu pertama, namun takdir tidak demikian.


**_Terinspirasi dari MV dan caption buatan sunbaenim hyungcbhs. Sudah seijin sunbae untuk buat kkk~_**

 **TAKE YOU HOME**

 _song by Byun Baekhyun_

 _fmv by hyungcbhs_

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas bangku taman. Chanyeol sangat membenci musim dingin, seperti hari ini. Nafasnya menguap diudara, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba segumpalan salju jatuh tepat pada wajahnya. Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya dan membersihkan salju tadi. "Yak! Siapa yang melemparku?!" Bentak Chanyeol. Seseorang terkekeh dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatap orang yang berjalan kearahnya, masih tertawa karena reaksi Chanyeol.

"Adakah yang lucu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus. Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum, Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan senyuman yang dilemparkan untuknya. "Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja lempar dan itu mengenaimu, mian." Jawab pria yang lebih pendek darinya, Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Ya! Jangan marah dong..." ucap pria yang tadi melempar Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya melirik arah suara, "aku Baekboem." Ucap Baekboem mengawali percakapan. Oh, dia hanya ingin berdamai dengan Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol," balas Chanyeol lalu berjalan menjauhi Baekboem. "Ah! Tunggu!" Pekik Baekboem lalu menyusul langkah Chanyeol yang lebar.

Musim dingin bukan lagi hal yang menyebalkan untuk Chanyeol. Pasalnya, ia selalu ditemani Baekboem selama musim dingin ini. Hari ini Baekboem sedang memotret objek-objek disekitar taman yang masih dipenuhi salju. "Ya! Baekboem!" Panggil Chanyeol yang membuat Baekboem terpenjat lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Mwo?! Shirreo! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak SMA."

"Mwoya?! Tidak sopan sekali kau, Park Chanyeol." Baekboem menjitak puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu meringis kesakitan. Pukulan Baekboem memang benar-benar tidak main-main. Semakin lama mereka bersama, Chanyeol merasakan rasa yang nyaman dalam hatinya. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," ucap Baekboem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kameranya. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Oh? Nuguya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekboem.

Baekboem balik menatap Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu merasakan perasaan itu lagi, mereka saling menatap lumayan lama. "Adikku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada adikku!" Jawab Baekboem lalu tersenyum manis, Chanyeol hanya termangut-mangut. "Ayo berjanji! Kita akan bertemu lagi disini setelah musim dingin!" Baekboem menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung mengikat kelingkingnya ke kelingking Baekboem lalu tersenyum. "Chanyeol-aahh~" panggil Baekboem, saat Chanyeol menoleh, pria manis tadi mengambil gambarnya.

 _CKREK!_

Shutter kamera berbunyi lumanyan keras hingga Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia sudah terpotret. "Ya, ya, ya, Baekboem!" Pekik pria jangkung lalu berdiri dari duduknya, yang empunya kamera puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ekspresimu benar-benar lucu!" Ucap Baekboem dengan masih tertawa saat melihat kameranya. "Aish! Hapus fotoku!" Kata Chanyeol lagi lalu menyusul Baekboem yang sudah berlari kecil menjauh. "Shirreo! Kau tampan, bodoh disini!" Pekik Baekboem, pipi Chanyeol sedikit merona.

"Eh? Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sakit?"

"AISH! KEMARIKAN!"

"SHIRREO!"

Musim dingin sudah berlalu begitu cepat untuk Chanyeol. Sangking asyiknya, dia bahkan lupa meminta nomer telfon Baekboem. Tapi Chanyeol juga sudah memutuskan, bahwa saat musim berikutnya mereka akan bertemu lagi, juga Chanyeol akan bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekboem. Pada musim selanjutnya, Chanyeol menunggu ditempat yang sama. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tidak pernah muncul. Ah mungkin dia sibuk begitu pikir Chanyeol dan masih setia menunggu setiap ada waktu ketaman itu.

Musim sudah hampir berganti, Chanyeol masih belum mendapati Baekboem dihadapannya. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Park Chanyeol?"

Suara memanggil Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu langsung tersenyum lebar lalu membalikkan badan. "Apa kau merindukan...ku?" Senyuman Chanyeol luluh, kalimatnya juga terhenti. Sosok didepannya bukanlah pria yang dicintainya. Pria itu manis, lebih mungil dari Baekboem. Benar, itu bukan Baekboem.

"Baekboem?"

"Bukan. Aku Baekhyun, adiknya."

"Dimana Baekboem?"

"Itu..." pria mungil itu mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya. "Maukah kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tinggi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan pria jangkung itu dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana?!" Tanya Chanyeol juga sedikit meronta dengan ajakan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin menemui hyung kan?!" Tanya balik Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tidak melawan lagi. Pria jangkung itu bingung ketika memasuki area yang sepi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sampai ketakutannya itu menjadi nyata. Didepannya, batu nisan orang yang ia cintai sudah tertancap.

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Our beloved son, brother and bestfriend_

 _BYUN BAEKBOEM_

 _xxxx - xxxx_

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. "Hyung...terus memikirkanmu sampai akhir nafasnya..." Baekhyun sudah terisak. Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, Chanyeol masih tetap diam. "Hyung bilang ingin mengenalkanmu padaku. Tapi malam itu, diawal musim baru yang harusnya kalian bertemu, hyung mendadak kritis..." lanjut Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakan bunga yang ia tinggal disamping makam kakaknya untuk menemui Chanyeol terlebih dulu. "Wae...wae...WAE?!" Chanyeol meluapkan emosinya, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Baekhyun masih jongkok disamping makam kakaknya.

"Ya! Pabboya! Kau hyung yang bodoh! Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" Isak Chanyeol terus-menerus. "Mengapa begitu cepat?!" Suara Chanyeol parau tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Hari itu Baekboem terus menatap hasil potretannya yang menurutnya paling bagus. Potret Chanyeol. Baekboem terus memandangi dengan tersenyum. "Hyung aku datang!" Pekik seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar, Baekboem menoleh kearah suara itu lalu tersenyum. "Baekkie, kau sudah selesai ujiannya?" Tanya Baekboem pada adiknya, Baekhyun. Lelaki seperti puppy itu mengangguk semangat._

 _Diletakkannya makanan dimeja makan kamar itu. "Hyung, kau harus cepat sehat! Biar bisa lihat adikmu kelulusan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengupas jeruk. Tiba-tiba tatapannya beralih pada foto yang kakaknya genggam. "Oh? Nuguya?" Tanya Baekhyun, kakaknya lalu menunjukkan foto Chanyeol pada adiknya._

 _"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Orang tempramen, hahahha! Dia mau aku kenalkan padamu."_

 _"Woaahh! Dia tampan sekali! Aku juga ingin punya wajah setampan dia, hyung~"_

 _"Aigoo~ Baekkie juga tampan, tapi terdominasi oleh manis dan cantik."_

 _"Ya! Tidak lucu hyung!" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya imut, sementara Baekboem terkekeh dengan tingkah adiknya._

 _[Flashback end_

"Dua hari setelah itu, harusnya hyung pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba dia drop dan kritis. Dokter sudah berusaha selama sepuluh jam dan hasilnya..." Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan. Ia menatap parau batu nisan kakaknya. Chanyeol masih terisak, ia menyesal tidak menyatakan perasaannnya saat masih bisa bertemu. Setelah beberapa saat menangis, akhirnya kedua lelaki tadi duduk dibangku yang masih disekitar pemakaman. Bangku itu mengarah pada pemandangan laut yang membentang.

"Baekboem sakit apa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. "Kanker selaput otak stadium akhir," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang sama-sama terpuruk batinnya. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi...setidaknya kau relakan, Chanyeol-ssi. Hyung juga pasti ingin kau bahagia." Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih belum bisa move on. Pasalnya, kenangan bersama Baekboem terlalu membekas. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyodorkan foto Chanyeol saat dipotret oleh Baekboem. "Tolong simpan.." ucapnya lirih.

"Tanpa kau minta pasti akan kujaga seumur hidupku." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Percaya atau tidak, hyung menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi...tolong jangan terlalu lama berduka. Kau harus membuka lembaran baru, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Arraseo." Hanya segitu jawaban Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan pria jangkung yang masih menggenggam potret terakhir Baekboem. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes sembari menatap lautan biru dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol membalik foto dirinya dan terdapat catatan tangan Baekboem disitu.

 _Park Chanyeol,_

 _Meskipun pertemuan kita sangat singkat dimusim dingin, tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu musim demi musim dan tidak pernah berhenti._

 _Byun Baekboem_

 ** _4 tahun kemudian..._**

Baekhyun tengah membersihkan meja-meja dan membalikkan beberapa kursi dibantu juga oleh temannya. "Baek, kau bisa pulang. Semua sudah pulang lho..." ucap pemilik cafe, Baekhyun melepas ikatan tali apronnya lalu melipatnya. "Kamsahamnida untuk hari ini, Jongdae-ssi," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Sang pemilik cafeㅡKim Jongdaeㅡmenghela nafas ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku sangat ingin membawamu pulang, Baekhyun-ah~" lirihnya pelan namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sebelum bereaksi, Jongdae sudah duluan mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Tentu saja cubitan pacarnya, Minseok sudah mendarat dilengannya. "Kau bilang apa tadi, eoh?!" Tanya Minseok tanpa melepaskan cubitannya. "Ya! Ya! Chagiya appoooo!!" Pekik Jongdae semakin menjadi.

"Mian Baekkie, kau bisa pulang. Hiraukan saja si Jongdae ini. Awas kau!" Minseok tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu mendelik kearah namjachingunya yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap bekas cubitan tadi. Hari ini cafe tempat kerjanya tutup karena hari besar, Baekhyun hanya datang untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan bahan untuk hari besok saat buka. Lelaki manis itu mengalungkan syal dilehernya lalu berjalan keluar dari cafe. Dihirupnya udara dingin itu lalu mendongak ke langit. "Hyung..." lirihnya pelan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah toko bunga. Dibelinya bunga kesukaan hyungnya itu, bunga yang masih segar. Setelah membeli, Baekhyun juga tak lupa membeli camilan untuk dirinya camilan saat sesi curhat pada hyungnya nanti. Sesampainya diarea pemakaman, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, ia sudah lama tidak melihat sosok itu setelah hari dimana ia menceritakan kronologi kepergian Baekboem.

Punggung yang masih bergetar menahan isakan tangis. Lagi-lagi dia menangis ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Semelir angin yang tidak biasa mereka berdua rasakan datang, ya seperti seseorang tengah datang. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, ia hanya berjalan menemui pria itu. "Chanyeol-ssi...?" Panggilnya, yang empunya langsung membalikan tubuhnya terkejut dengan suara yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak menunggu respon Chanyeol, ia langsung meletakkan bunga yang tadi ia beli diatas makam Baekboem.

Baekhyun mundur lalu berdiri disebelah Chanyeol. "Hidungmu merah..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menutupi. "Ya! Jangan tertawa!" Ucap Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa. Chanyeol menatap lelaki manis disebelahnya yang masih tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja pria jangkung itu memeluknya. "Eh? Eh? C-C-Chanyeol-ssi?!" Baekhyun sedikit meronta saat Chanyeol melakukan pelukan itu.

"Diamlah. Biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin memastikan." Bisik Chanyeol yang mana dagunya bertengger dibahu kecil Baekhyun.

"Memastikan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bahwa aku sudah mulai move on."

"He??"

"Aku mengawasimu selalu selama 4 tahun ini. Kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa aku harus segera move on. Tak kusangka aku hanyut dalammu."

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasanmu, Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kira aku ini lelaki apa ha? Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi untuk mengatakan."

"Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi padahal kita tidak pernah bertemu 4 tahun ini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku selalu mengawasimu 4 tahun ini. Kau saja yang tidak peka."

Chanyeol malah mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. "Mwoya?!" Pekik Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Seperti de javu batin Chanyeol. "Mengataiku tidak peka? Tidak sopan sekali kau, Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lumanyan tinggi. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat untuk menatap Baekhyun, kemudian ia tertawa dan refleks Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya! Ya! K-Kau kenapa sih?! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta, sementara Chanyeol masih memeluknya. Angin semilir lagi-lagi terasa, kehadiran sosok itu benar terjadi. Dia tengah tersenyum melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia, tidak sedih lagi karena ia tinggal pergi.

 _Baekboem ya Baekboem, Baekhyun ya Baekhyun. Aku belajar mencintai dua orang yang hanya selisih sedikit sifatnya. Tapi tetap saja cara mereka membuatku jatuh hati berbeda._

 _Gomawo Baekboem kau sudah mengenalkanku pada Baekhyun. Jika saat itu kau mengatakan padanya untuk menjagaku, maka sekarang ijinkan kami saling menjaga satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu, Baekhyun? ㅡPark Chanyeol_

 **TAKE YOU HOME**

 **ㅡTHE ENDㅡ**

 _Note: thank you Hyungcbhs sunbaenim sudah mengijinkan hehe..._


End file.
